hip_with_todayfandomcom-20200213-history
Professor E.Gadd
Professor Elvin Gadd, referred to as 'E.Gadd' throughout the series, is a major supporting character in the Nintendo World ''series. Original Series In the first season, E.Gadd becomes the 'go-to-guy' after Pacman's death. He comes up with various ideas in order to help Mario find and defeat GameOver. In the second season, E.Gadd sells his lab to Umbrella and buys a ship so that he can have a portable lab. He still remains as a 'go-to-guy' as Snake vanishes half-way through the season. After Mario tells him about his encounter with Tyler and Vince, E.Gadd creates a flying car for Mario which he calls 'The Sonic Hedgehog." After the zombie outbreak occurs, E.Gadd uses the T-Virus to make a cure which he calls "Phoenix Down." Using the Phoenix Down, the zombie outbreak is able to come to an end. In ''Nintendo World: The Land of Turmoil, ''E.Gadd is kidnapped by Trojan and is forced to make a virus that will kill all survivors in Nintendo World. However, E.Gadd tricks Trojan by giving him a virus that eats metal, causing Trojan's machine to fail. E.Gadd fights for the first time during the battle against Giga-Trojan. At the end of the film Snake reveals that E.Gadd was able to create a bomb full of Phoenix Down in order to revive Nintendo World. In the original season 3, General ROM attacks E.Gadd in order to steal a truck from him. ROM sets E.Gadd on fire and leaves him for dead. GameOver finds E.Gadd and is able to save him just in time. In the remake of season 3, GameOver visits E.Gadd in order to get the last of his Phoenix Down in order to revive the Koopa Brothers. Reboot Series Professor E.Gadd appears in the third episode of the reboot series. He is called by Pacman in order to hack into Sony's servers. By doing so, Pacman learns that Ocelot is the General of Sony's armies. E.Gadd later gathers intel on Riku, Ocelot, and Wesker so that the Mario brothers know what they are up against. In episode 5, E.Gadd confesses to creating a "weapon that can destroy an entire Game World" and reveals that it is the Six Barrel Laser Cannon. Pacman orders him not to use it unless it's a last resort. In episode 8, E.Gadd creates a Super Potion out of many different power elements from various games. Mario drinks it, but the potion fails and only gives Mario gas. In episode 9, E.Gadd reveals he hid the Six Barrel Laser Cannon under his pillow where no one would find it. Mr. Game&Watch takes it to battle Corona. In the final episode of The Corona Saga, E.Gadd learns that the portal between the Game Worlds and the Over World is an endless oblivion that absorbs matter for all eternity. He warns Pacman that the portal must be closed or else all Game Worlds would be destroyed. Inventions Throughout the series, Professor E.Gadd invents various items and weapons that are used as plot points. * The Six Barrel Laser Cannon - a weapon strong enough to destroy an entire Game World. * The Sonic Hedgehog - a flying car. * Phoenix Down - a cure for all things. * Power Cell - a device to create maximum power. * Nuclear Bob-omb - a bomb strong enough to destroy half of Nintendo World. * Phoenix Down Bomb - a bomb filled with Phoenix Down. Trivia * Professor E.Gadd, like Pacman and Olimar, is a default ped from GTA:SA'' because a mod of E.Gadd does not exist. * E. Gadd, along with Trojan and Tyler Redick, has his own 'theme.' ''Professor E. Gadd ''from the ''Luigi's Mansion ''soundtrack plays in most scenes with the Professor in them. * E.Gadd is, along with Pacman, Olimar, and Link, one of the few characters that did not have a model or texture change for the reboot. * When the original season 3 was still in production, Tyler Redick had the idea of a 4th season where a horribly burned E.Gadd would be the antagonist. This idea was almost immediately dropped for obvious reasons. Category:Nintendo World Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Nintendo World